Ficlets Factory
by Lazy PunPun
Summary: Recueil de ficlets mettant en scène nos chers amis.
1. UK  English Channel

**_A/N : _**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'en tire aucun profit

**_Personnage clé :_** UK

* * *

><p>Comme toujours il rumina dans sa tasse de thé. Francis l'avait encore nargué durant le meeting, chose que notre cher British n'appréciait guère, surtout sachant le sujet de plaisanterie.<p>

Tout le monde savait que les licornes n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère ! Et ce pitre de Français avait osé dire une chose terriblement insultante à leur encontre. C'était impardonnable. La licorne est symbole de pureté, de grâce, une beauté à toute épreuve, une robe blanche lumineuse.

L'Anglais criait vengeance. La pluie cracheuse et triste de l'Angleterre s'abattrait sur la France, foi d'Arthur !

Sauf qu'en attendant, il avait beau invoquer de terribles sortilèges et d'extravagants Dieux anciens pouvant maudire un homme sur 12 générations, transformer une lampe en un magnifique Boa Constrictor de 22,4m de circonférence ou tout simplement transformer de l'eau en vin -ils l'ont chipé à quelqu'un ce sort !-, pas moyen de faire tomber de foutues cordes glacées non-stop pendant plusieurs semaines sur ce foutu hexagone où le soleil dominait de toute sa bienveillance.

Pourtant il pleut aussi en France bon sang ! Mais jamais comme chez Arthur. En France il tombait parfois une fine pluie, parfois un véritable cataclysme, parfois cela durait 2min et parfois 7h. En Angleterre, il pleuvait 26h sur 24h d'une pluie assommante, pas assez légère pour être agréable mais pas assez forte pour servir d'excuse pour ne pas sortir. Dieu devait avoir bien prit son pied en faisant une planète si inégale ! Comment deux pays séparés par la simple manche, un vulgaire mot de 6 lettres, pouvaient être si différents ? En France, la petite pluie fait rentrer toutes les têtes dans les maisons. En Angleterre, la petite pluie, c'est l'équivalent du soleil. Quelle déprime, pas étonnant que notre cher Magicien soit parfois –tout le temps- si grincheux ! Avec une vie pareille... Il n'a pas la beauté de la neige, il n'a pas la chaleur du soleil, il n'a pas la splendeur de la végétation méditerranéenne. Non. Lui il a les Black Cad qui roulent comme des fous, les passages piétons à l'envers et la pluie.

Vous me direz, la pluie c'est un joli mot. « Pluie », ça coule comme de l'eau de source, ça roule dans la bouche. « Rain » aussi. Ça a dû être fait exprès tout ça, Arthur savait bien que Dieu lui en voulait…

Mais il aurait sa vengeance. Francis allait payer, il subirait la colère divine du ciel et celle de toutes les licornes !

Car contrairement à ce que ce petit exubérant de Français avait dit, la licorne n'était pas un vulgaire rhinocéros anorexique !

_END_


	2. US  Run Rabbit Run

_**Personnage clé :** _Young US

* * *

><p>Il courut à travers les jardins remplis de fleurs multicolores et de papillons virevoltants. Mais il sentait bien que c'était en vain, <em>cela<em> se rapprochait. Et ça signait sa fin, inexorablement. Pourtant il ne voulait pas abandonner bon sang, il devait survivre, il devait s'en sortir ! Il avait toujours fait de son mieux pour éviter qu'une catastrophe pareille arrive, ce n'était tout de même pas aujourd'hui que tous ses espoirs allaient être anéantis ?

Essoufflé, il ne vit pas la branche dépassant et trébucha, s'écorchant un genou. Mais il était fort. Ravalant ses larmes, il se releva et reprit sa course effrénée. Lui vivant, on ne l'aurait pas, il se le jura !

Mais penser qu'il n'avait fallu que d'un seul oubli, cela le rendait malade. Il s'était toujours débrouillé pour que cela ne se produise pas, il avait toujours fait très attention à ça, préparait tout à l'avance pour être sûr. Mais cet oubli avait causé sa perte, et tout ça à cause d'un oubli il se voyait obligé de courir dans un gigantesque jardin, ses joues frottant les plantes plus grandes que lui.

Au loin il vit les serres et en choisi une pour se cacher, afin de reprendre son souffle. Il pourrait toujours s'enfuir, ces grandes serres avaient toujours une porte de chaque côté. Il se faufila donc à travers la porte qui n'était pas fermée et alla se planquer tout au bout, près de la sortie de derrière, tout en vérifiant qu'elle était ouverte aussi. Il se posa donc tranquillement, guettant un quelconque signe de vie, ne lâchant pas la porte à une quinzaine de mètres devant lui, s'attendant à y voir surgir ce qu'il redoutait. Seulement voilà, il ne comprit pas tout de suite son erreur. Mais c'était trop tard, le grincement de la porte, à moins d'un mètre de son oreille, il l'entendit très nettement. Des sueurs froides lui parcoururent l'échine.

Tout le monde plaisantait dessus, il avait fini par si faire, il s'était dit que puisqu'il avait été capable de tenir le coup pendant si longtemps, il pourrait continuer ainsi, cela ne demandait pas beaucoup d'efforts.

Mais il était fichu, il entendait les pas pénétrés dans la serre et pria très fort pour s'enfoncer profondément dans le sol et complètement disparaitre. Mais rien ne se fit et en ouvrant ses yeux embués, il vit des pieds devant lui.

Il pleurnicha, il était fichu, il le sentait bien.

Il _la_ sentait bien, cette horrible odeur de pudding raté que cet affreux Anglais allait le forcer à avaler ! Tout ça parce qu'il avait été trahit par son ventre qui avait eu le malheur de gargouiller !

_END_


	3. UK & US  Smile, you're being watched

_**Personnages clés :**_ US et UK

* * *

><p>Alfred et Arthur étaient encore en train de se disputer à propos de tout et de rien lorsque notre Américain fût alerté par le bruit de la télévision et changea de sujet subitement :<p>

« On va faire un pari. Si le mec réussit à mettre ses 6 balles, j't'offre à boire ce soir.

- Hein de quoi tu parles ? … Ah okay. Mais pourquoi j'aurais envie de gagner ? Je n'ai pas envie de te supporter toute la soirée, crétin.

- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à craindre t'façon, t'es bourré après un seul verre donc j'en aurai pas vraiment pour mon argent. Et une fois bourré je te laisserai moisir sur la table à faire pleins d'idioties que tu regretteras terriblement le lendemain !

- De quoi répète ça ? Okay j'tiens le pari. S'il ne réussit pas à mettre les 6 balles c'est moi qui te paye à boire et qui te filmera pour te foutre la honte !

- T'es fou, vaut mieux que tu me payes une limo à la place, j'tiens beaucoup trop l'alcool pour que ce soit rentable pour toi.

- C'est ce qu'on verra Hambugerman. »

Et c'est ainsi que nos deux blonds fixèrent l'écran posé à quelques mètres d'eux, leurs yeux remplis de concentration comme si d'un regard la balle pouvait atterrir où ils le souhaitaient.

Le lendemain matin, Francis et Alfred étaient assis sur le canapé, devant un ordinateur.

« Je ne pensais pas que cette position était humainement possible, mais faut croire que si. Ah il va faire sauter son caleçon ça y est !

- Et attend t'as pas vu la suite, y'a pas déjà 2 millions de vues pour rien ! »

Arthur débarqua dans la pièce avec un grand bâillement et un affreux mal de crâne encore présent. Il s'était encore laissé emporter dans les plans bidon d'Amérique... Il les vit s'esclaffer devant leur ordi et se demanda quel film étaient-ils encore en train de regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que vous matez qui vous faire rire comme ça ?

- Ta vie postée sur Youtube ! Merci pour l'idée de tout filmer ! »

_END_


	4. US Fighting the monster

_**Personnage clé :**_ Young US

* * *

><p>« Je te dis qu'il y a un monstre dans le placard, sanglota le petit Amérique en ramenant sa couverture assez haute pour qu'il ne dépasse plus que ses yeux et ses petites mèches blondes.<p>

- Trésor écoute, tenta de le raisonner le Russe, s'il y avait vraiment un monstre sous ton placard-

- Dedans !

- Dans ton placard… Cela ferait longtemps qu'il t'aurait déjà dévoré, il n'aurait pas attendu autant de temps !

- Arthuuuuur, commença à hurler Alfred, le grand méchant pas beau il me dit des horreurs, il me dit qu'un monstre va me dévorer !

Arthur au loin soupira. C'était ainsi presque chaque soir. « Oui mon chéri, c'est lui le monstre d'ailleurs…

- Hiiii ! Ne t'approche pas démon ! »

Et c'est ainsi que Russie dû s'amuser à éviter les divers coussins et peluches qui semblaient vouloir l'assommer. Il rit, puis prenant un sourire un peu malsain –voire flippant, il rétorqua à l'enfant : « Je ne risque pas de te bouffer, je ne m'attaque qu'aux petits _garçons_, et vu ton cri aigüe _féminin _tu n'en es sûrement pas un… De toute façon, avoir peur des monstres, ce n'est plus de ton âge !»

C'en était trop pour le petit Amérique qui piqua un fard et lui renvoya une valse de peluches – il en avait tellement ! Il se jura que bientôt il tuerait le monstre de son placard, il tuerait ce qui l'effraie autant et se débarrasserait de cette peur ! Oui, bientôt il deviendrait un véritable super-héros sans craintes et écraserait ses adversaires, devenant ainsi la plus puissante et dévastatrice de toutes les nations, plus puissante que ce gigantesque Russe ! Juste pour lui prouver que tout le monde a peur de quelque chose, tout le monde a un monstre de placard et Alfred se jura de devenir celui d'Ivan ! Le Russe tremblera de peur devant lui !

Sauf qu'en attendant Russie était rentré chez lui, Arthur s'était endormi et Alfred était certain d'avoir entendu à l'instant le couinement de la porte de son placard...

_END_

* * *

><p>Dur dur de devenir une grande nation, hein mon Alfredounet. Courage !<p> 


	5. UK Strawberry Shot

_**Titre alternatif : **_Nation et Dentition (trouvé par Shadow-Tsundere !)

_**Personnage clé :**_ UK

* * *

><p>Arthur était friand de sucreries. Tout comme le Père-noël qui réclamait sa part lors de ses livraisons de cadeaux, l'Anglais réclamait son sucre. Beaucoup lui avait déjà fait la remarque, après tout il mettait 5 sucres dans son thé ! Et en tant qu'Anglais, il y mettait évidement du lait aussi.<p>

Certains trouvaient que c'était normal mais pour beaucoup, qui buvaient leur café sans sucre ni crème, cela faisait trop. Francis l'avait prévenu « Tu verras on finira par devoir t'arracher toutes tes dents tellement elles seront pourries ! Bousillées par le sucre, dévorées, ça finira mal tout ça ! »

Mais Arthur s'en était toujours bien sorti, il n'avait jamais rien eu. Il faut dire qu'il se brossait les dents convenablement et qu'il n'avait pas une nature à problèmes dentaires. Et fort heureusement pour lui car sinon il aurait dû déménager depuis longtemps dans un cabinet dentaire.

Et comme il fallait un début à tout, un jour l'une de ses dent lui fit mal. Il l'ignora, évidement. Ses dents de sagesses en fond commençaient à pousser –oui cela prend longtemps chez les nations-, ce devait être ça. Il se rassura donc et continua de vivre comme si de rien n'était. Sauf que la douleur, il la sentait maintenant ailleurs. Bon sang ! Il continuait de s'obstiner mais il devenait évident que le mal avait frappé sa cavité buccale. Le MAL à l'état pur. La terrible et tant redoutée carie !

Tant redoutée pas lui, du moins, car Francis et même Alfred lui avait déjà certifiés être passés se faire soigner par un dentiste plusieurs fois déjà, et aucun des deux n'en avait peur.

Mais c'était des foutaises, Arthur le savait bien. Comment ne pouvions-nous pas avoir peur d'un homme qui vous met une chose terriblement dangereuse dans le fond de la gorge ?

« Premièrement ce n'est pas_ si_ dangereux que ça. Et puis ce n'est pas _dans le fond_ de la gorge, arrête de dramatiser et va te faire soigner, je la vois d'ici, ta carie ! » lui répétait plusieurs fois par jour le Français.

Arthur avait donc abdiqué et s'était présenté là-bas. Il s'était allongé sur la chaise et une lumière éblouissante venait de lui fracasser les pupilles. Le dentiste lui demanda d'ouvrir la bouche et Arthur sentait déjà qu'il allait terriblement le regretter ! En réalité Alfred et Francis s'étaient fichus de lui, personne n'était jamais ressorti vivant d'un dentiste ! Il en était sûr !

Les objets métalliques bizarres farfouillaient dans sa bouche. Puis après quelques instants il entendit _le _bruit et sentit la pression contre sa dent. Atroce, c'était atroce ! Ça allait lui perforer la mâchoire, ça allait toucher son nerf, ça allait tomber de la main du dentiste et finir au fond de gorge, ça allait-

Et puis le bruit se stoppa et le l'homme se recula. Après quelques instants il lui appliqua une pâte étrange dans la bouche et la malaxait pour lui donner la formé qu'il fallait. C'est du moins ce que supposait Arthur car il avait senti un énorme trou dans sa dent lorsqu'il y avait passé sa langue juste après que le bruit se fût arrêté. Il y avait un goût étrange aussi, et cette sensation de l'appareil aspirant sa salive…

Puis l'homme lui demanda de fermer sa bouche et de lui dire si cela convenait ou pas. Arthur n'en cru pas ses yeux, c'était fini ? Non, en réalité là ce n'était que la première étape, il allait bientôt rejoindre _la_ sale, celle remplie de sang et de matériels douteux en tout genre !

Mais non. Il pouvait partir. Il fût suspicieux, pensant qu'il y avait un piège quelque part… Mais non.

Cela n'avait pas été vraiment agréable mais en même temps s'il avait gardé la carie elle aurait attaqué son nerf, détruit sa dent qu'on aurait dû finir par arracher, la carie se serait répandue, il aurait eu une terrible rage de dents, elles seraient toutes tombées, c'aurait été terrible et à la fin il aurait dû porter un dentier, alors qu'il était si jeune !

Mouai, Arthur en conclu qu'il valait mieux 30 secondes de bruit bizarre et de coups de fraise contre sa dent plutôt que _tout ça_.

_END_

* * *

><p>Fraise dentaire se traduit en anglais par Dental drill. Mais j'ai voulu reprendre le mot français, d'où le titre de cet OS, parce que c'est mignon !<p> 


End file.
